


Stuck in the middle

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: Just Cockles [21]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jensen helps Misha to clean, M/M, On Set, Prosthetics, Tired Misha, Worried Jensen, artificial blood, season12, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: After shooting Episode 12 of the 12th season Jensen is searching for Misha





	

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Se12 EP12  
> Just a short unbeta'd cockles

“Have you seen Misha?”

The young make up assistant Sarah looked over to Jensen, who handed over the clothes he was wearing as Dean.

“Nope.”  
“Strange. He still wears the prosthetic from the scenes today, and the whole artificial blood. Hope, he is coming over soon. T' was a long day”, she mumbled, putting some of her stuff into one of the cupboards.

“I take a look. Maybe he had a talk with Richard or so. I go an' get him.”

 

Jensen searched the whole set, but no one had seen Misha. Richard had told him, that Misha had left half an hour ago. So Jensen walked over to the last place he hadn't looked at. Misha's trailer.

The windows were dark, but Jensen realized that the door stood open.

 

“Mish, hope you are here... I am looking...”; Jensen asked, entering the trailer without knocking and froze within the moment.

Misha was sitting on the floor, still wearing the Castiel costume. Artificial blood was dripping from his clothes and his body, leaving red spots on the floor. Misha had his legs stretched out, his hands resting in his lap. He had his eyes closed and the back of his head leaned against the wall behind him. Sweat, dirt and blood pasted his face.

“Jeez, Mish...”

Jensen jumped into the room and got on his knees, next to his friend.

“Jen... what are you doing here?”; he asked, still a little husky from speaking the whole day with his Castiel-voice.

He opened his eyes and looked sleepy and irritated to his co-worker.

“Are you okay?” Jensen touched Misha's arms, his hands immediately covered in red liquid.

“Yeah, sure... sure... why?” Misha looked down at himself. “Oh,” he whispered surprised as if he was now realizing, that he still was in his trench coat and the bloody suit. With a careful move he pulled the fabric away and saw the silicon prosthetic with the dark cracks.

“Oh”; he repeated. “This scenes exhausted me”; he explained after a while. “I just wanted to have a few minutes for me.”

Jensen grabbed the hands of Misha and pulled him on his feet. “This was an hour ago. You scared me to death. You, resting here like a freshly murdered...”

“Sorry, Jen...!”

“You know what. I get over to Sarah, getting the dissolver for that silicon shit and you can remove it here in your trailer...getting a shower or so.”

 

When Jensen came back just a few minutes afterwards, Misha was still standing where he had left him. The trench coat hung over the next chair and he was opening the buttons of his shirt.

“You are shaking”; Jensen discerned, putting the dissolver and some cotton pads on the table.

“A bit... this scene... and this terrible slime. I feel a bit sick and drained.”

Misha mumbled, allowing Jensen to open the buttons for him. The younger actor peeled Misha out of his clothes, stripped him to the orange underwear. Then he lead him to the chair, naturally.

“Come on, gonna help you to get rid of this and then you shower and jump into the bed.”

 

Jensen moisturized the cotton pad and slowly started to peel of the silicon from Misha's skin. He began with the cracks on Misha's face. The actor had sink into the chair, his eyes closed.

“This was incredible acting, Mish. It must be hard to just sit there, playing all the emotions just with your face and your voice.”

While removing the first layer of make-up with his right hand, his left was lazy stroking through the damp gorily hair.

“Thank you...”, Misha mumbled, nuzzling into the soft touch.

“Mish... you... have improvised the text back there. This 'I love you.... I love all of you...' It wasn't planned like that?”

The dark-haired opened his eyes, looking up to Jensen who responded Misha's gaze with a shy smile.

“Maybe”, Misha said after a short second, leaning his forehead against Jensen's stomach. “Maybe, I was a bit out of character.”

 

 


End file.
